Quick and dirty
by rukelover
Summary: ...just the way he likes it :


**Just a little bit of smut inspired by those words that we all liked so much : )**

Quick and dirty

His first thought is that probably he should protest or at least ask him if he really wants to be caught by his chief of staff, fucking the 15 years younger ex of one of his patients but when he is pushed into the supply closet and pinned up against the wall somehow everything happens to fast for his brain to catch up with.

The typical smell of hospital disinfectant lingers in the air but is quickly covered by the scent of Reid's after shave as his body crashes against Luke's. He immediately grabs the face of his younger lover and pulls him in for a kiss that betrays his furious want. Before Luke can even focus on the feeling it is replaced by the sensation of Reid's hands all over his body.

Reducing foreplay to erratic touches and desperate kissing, Reid rips off Luke's clothes and hastily unbuttons his own shirt with one hand. Then his hands fly over Luke's zipper and belt buckle and he tears his lips away from Luke's to trails off over his neck and shoulders. His mouth wet with their saliva he leaves the skin moist as he sucks his way over all the strategic spots.

He briefly kneels, just long enough to taste the precum on Luke's cock and then straightens up again much to Luke's frustration as he can tell from the pleading whimpers.

Before he goes for another kiss he stills and stares into the pair of brown eyes to savor the fiery glow of lust in them. Luke shudders at the raw animalistic want reflecting back at him from rain blue eyes. He knows Reid is not going to hold anything back and he is more than willing to just give himself to him. The pleasure he takes in offering his body to Reid sometimes scares him in less heated moments.

Luke bites his lips trying not to moan too loudly and he clings to the soft fabric hanging loose on Reid's shoulders as he watches him leave marks all over his body. He watches him bite, suck and scratch knowing that it will make his cock twitch when he sees those bruises next time he showers or changes.

Luke inhales sharply to clear his mind of the desire that wraps all around him and forces his hands between their grinding hips to undo the pair of dark jeans that separate him from the intense pleasure he craves so badly.

As he reaches up again and rubs himself against Reid he feels a wave of heat building between their bodies and he squints as sweat begins to drip from his fore head. Reid shifts to lick it away and then kisses him again.

The taste is so different from Noah's kisses. They were sweet, innocent, clean this one is tainted with the taste of unconditional devotion, a blend of body fluids, worshipping the other's body with everything it had to give. Luke has always enjoyed the feeling of Noah on his skin but that was before he knew what it felt like to have someone under his skin.

Deepening his kiss even more Reid finally reaches down between Luke's legs and gives him what he has been yearning for so badly. Luke starts bucking his hips as soon as he feels soft fingers wrap around the painfully hot skin. Reid let's Luke enjoy the sensation for a few moments until he pulls back and struggles to put on a condom the whimpering and pleading noises dripping from those adored lips rushing him through his movements. When he places his hands on feverish and flushed cheeks again to savor one more kiss he feels the blood pulsation through his veins and his heart beating in his throat.

Reid brushes a thumb over hot quivering lips still parted in expectation of another kiss and plunges inside the moist hotness of Luke's mouth. He lets Luke suck at his fingers for a few seconds and then flips him around forcing his legs apart with his left thigh.

He places one arm around Luke's shoulders to steady him and wraps his slick, saliva coated fingers around his cock starting to jerk him off at a fast pace.

When he's done he brings one finger to his mouth and licks it clean. He spreads the rest of the hot sticky fluid over his latex covered erection and pushes into the shaking body in front of him. Luke's knees are still weak from his climax just seconds before and he is grateful as he feels Reid tightens his grip and pin him between wall and his own sweat covered body.

Luke just closes his eyes and listens to the heavy breathing and choked moaning as he meets the thrusts, slowly regaining control.

Luke feels the thrusts getting harder and faster through the fog of his own afterglow and he whimpers at the intensified and yet blurred sensation pushing him over edges he has never even seen before.

Being the bottom is something Luke had always enjoyed but Noah had only done it a few times. He knows that Reid likes being on top but somehow he also knows that he would give him what he wants anyway anytime, in a glimpse. He loves the way Reid fucks him. So possessive and yet always loving, a delicious mix he could never get enough of.

After just a few more thrusts Reid feels the release wash over his own body and he buries his face against Luke's neck, damp strands tickling his cheek. Desperately he presses his lips against the sweaty, burning skin and nearly chokes on his muffled cries. He bites down softly on the muscles between neck and collarbone to release pressure and Luke shudders at the sensation.

Reid takes a moment to catch his breath until he pulls out and then flips Luke around. He grabs his face again and darts his tongue into his mouth desperately wanting to be inside his body again. His hands entwined in Luke's hair he savors the feeling until he thinks he can go the rest of the day without it and then reluctantly pulls away to help Luke collect his clothes.


End file.
